


Flight Safety Instructions

by MixolydianGrey



Category: CARROLL Lewis - Works, Jabberwocky - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/pseuds/MixolydianGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's whiffling in the tulgey wood<br/>But none aboard this plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Safety Instructions

'Tis brillig, and your safety card,  
Does gimble in the pocket, right?  
All mimsy is your safety belt:  
Snug it and lock it tight.

Obey the lighted signs, my friend,  
Obey the crew, enjoy the ride;  
Heed thou the lighted pathway to  
The frumious exit slide.

If oxygen masks start to fall  
Put yours on first; do not delay.  
Like Tum-tum trees, your cushion floats;  
You'll up your odds that way.

And if in uffish thought you sit  
Plotting to smoke, you plot in vain.  
There's whiffling in the tulgey wood  
But none aboard this plane.

One two, one two, we have for you  
Nice lavatories fore and aft  
But touch those smoke detectors and  
We'll bust you. Don't be daft.

And hast thou put thy luggage up  
In that nice bin above your seat?  
Stow it away! Callooh Callay!  
Or put it by your feet.

We're making ready to depart  
Seatbacks and trays may not be down.  
Turn all arcane devices off  
And we'll be off the ground.


End file.
